The present invention relates to event prediction, and more specifically, to the identification of time lagged indicators for events with a window period.
Event prediction is an application of data analytics that is directed to predicting a future event based on analysis of historical and other data. Typically, events that occur frequently and at regular intervals are easier to predict than those that occur infrequently and irregularly. This is because traditional association rule mining using temporal patterns are unlikely to predict such irregular events.